My Lucky Charm
by Ranowa Hikura
Summary: AO, mentions of EC. Set right after 'Happy Endings are a myth, right' In my Aftershock series, but you don't have to read that. Olivia explains her new rule to Alex.


My first attempt at AO. Set in my Aftershock series, right after 'Happy Endings are a Myth, Right?' But you don't need to have read it to understand anything. Oneshot, and I'm not sure if the rating should be upped to M or not, but I'm leaving it as is. And Dick Wolf owns everything! Sheesh, do you have to rub it in?

"Okay, Alex, will you tell me NOW?" Alex shook her head for what had to be the hundredth time that night, still focusing on cleaning her glasses. With a sigh, Olivia looked her over once before curling up into a ball on the end of the couch and saying, "All right, you wouldn't leave Casey's hospital room because THAT would mean you'd have to be alone with me, but now that she's been released you don't have that choice, and you know I'm not going to leave you alone until you tell me. Come on, Lex! Please?"

Alex hesitated, then muttered, "You're going to think it's stupid."

"I will not!"

"Yes, you will. It'll make you laugh."

Olivia held her hand over her heart and said, "I swear, I won't laugh. Come on, Alex, I'm dying over here! What makes you all of a sudden not want to kiss me?" When Alex bit her lip and looked away, Olivia walked across the room to sit beside her and said, "Look, I'm going easy on you because you have a head injury, but that's the only reason. In a few days you won't have that excuse. So tell me!"

Alex looked at Olivia and saw, to her dismay, that the detective was pouting with her adorable puppy dogs eyes, the one expression that she couldn't resist. "Oh, all right, fine! But you'd better not laugh!" Olivia smiled satisfactorily, then waited for her to explain.

After a moment, Alex sighed and mumbled, "It's bad luck."

Olivia stared at her in shock for a moment, unable to believe that was the actual reason, but when Alex nodded in response to her questioning look she burst out laughing. "Wha- WHAT? Bad luck? Alex!"

"You said you wouldn't laugh, Olivia!"

When Olivia had managed to get herself under control, she pulled herself up onto the couch next to Alex and wiped away tears of laughter, still smiling. "All right, all right, I'm sorry. But seriously, Alex- what are you talking about?"

Alex huffed and pulled her knees up to her chest, looking away from Olivia. Eventually, she said, "Okay, I'm being entirely serious here- every time we mouth-to-mouth kiss but don't have sex, something bad happens!" When Olivia threatened to start laughing again, she exclaimed, "I'm serious, Liv! Come on, think about it! Last year, we kissed but didn't have sex and the next day, Casey was kidnapped. A couple days ago, we kissed, no sex, and then you manage to whack Casey in the head with a baseball and nearly kill her. Then we kissed and, once again, no sex, and we all end up getting taken hostage! What does that sound like to you?"

"Oh come on, Alex, you can't be serious! Besides, everything worked out fine in the end- no one died and Casey's son was born healthy. Plus Elliot's never been happier..."

"I'm not changing my mind here, Liv. No mouth-to-mouth kissing before the wedding."

Olivia shook her head, smiling brightly. "Alex, while I'm flattered you think the-powers-that-be are so impressed by our kissing and long nights full of sex that our sexual activity alters reality... I can't go two months without my daily dose of vanilla ice cream!" She traced the cold, milky white skin of Alex's arm, causing the lawyer to shiver even as she scooted away from Olivia.

"Hey, don't you think I won't miss my chocolate smoothie? Come on, Liv, you know I love you, but it was just getting too much to be a coincidence and now it's just creepy."

Olivia paused, then thought of a different way to convince Alex to change her mind. "Okay, no mouth-to-mouth kissing, got it. Now, let me just go change out of my work clothes. I'll be right back."

"Okay." Olivia blew a kiss at Alex then hurried to their bedroom, searching for the outfit she'd worn on Alex's birthday.

"Oh, there you are!" she muttered under her breath when she finally spotted the dress. "You're gonna make me lucky tonight!"

15 minutes later, Olivia was dressed in a ridiculously low cut, sleeveless black dress with her short hair soaking wet and her bronze skin glistening dully with what looked like sweat but was really bottled water. It was Alex's favorite look on her, the only time-tested method to get the lawyer to climb into bed and kiss her all over- including the mouth. And, as everybody knows, kissing naked in bed leads to sex, which is just what Olivia felt like Alex needed to forget about rule.

"Hey, baby, I was thinking we could- oh, come on, Olivia. You know that's not fair."

"What?" Olivia asked innocently, walking over to her, taunting her with her slow steps, then sliding next to her, crossing her legs and fluttering her eyelashes seductively. "I'm just sitting next to my fiancé. What's not fair about that?" She slung an arm around her shoulders and molded to the stiff body beside her.

"Olivia, you know I can't resist you in the outfit."

Olivia shrugged, twirling a strand of Alex's hair in her fingers. "Well, Alex, I was wondering if we could talk about that new rule of yours. You said no mouth-to-mouth kissing."

"Yes," Alex said suspiciously, and Olivia leaned in closer, listening to her heart as it's pace quickened.

"Well, what about mouth-to-_shoulder_?" she asked, running the tip of her tongue over Alex's shoulder, causing the lawyer to shiver again. "Or mouth-to-_stomach?_" She raised Alex's shirt and kissed her stomach gently. "Or mouth-to-_va_-"

"Olivia!" Alex gasped, trying to turn to glare at her, but Olivia's arms were too strong.

Olivia started lying a burning trail of kisses Alex's neck, leading up to her jaw line, then just next to her lips. She stroked Alex's arm, causing her back to arch as she moaned involuntarily. Olivia purred in her ear softly and nibbled on the lobe, then murmured, "Come on Lex... you know you wanna kiss me back..."

"Olivia..." Now it was more of sigh then a rebuke as Olivia moved over so she was sitting on her lap, and the detective nuzzled her cheek, then kissed her jaw again.

"Come on, Alex... Come on, girl..." She kissed Alex again, the lawyer literally melted into Olivia's arms.

"That's it, Alex," she murmured, gently biting her ear again before kissing her, this time on the lips.

-Three hours later-

"Olivia?" Alex asked breathlessly, letting her head fall to the side so she could look at the detective. Olivia raised one eyebrow, and Alex kissed her on the lips, savoring the taste of Olivia's tongue in her mouth before pulling back and saying, "Maybe we cause bad luck for other people... but you're _my_ lucky charm."

"So about your new rule?"

"Forget about it," she said before kissing her again.

Meh, I don't really like it, but there you go.


End file.
